Concrete is a widely-used construction material. Concrete typically has good characteristics for withstanding compressive forces. However, concrete typically has poor tensile strength, limiting the ways in which it can be used. Concrete can be reinforced using reinforcement materials, such as reinforcement bars, reinforcement grids, plates, fibers, and other materials. The reinforcement materials typically are added to improve tensile strength. Reinforced concrete can be used in a number of construction components, such as slabs, walls, beams, columns, foundations, frames, and other components.
One difficulty with reinforcing concrete is that reinforcement materials typically must be arranged within an area prepared for a concrete pour, and the preparation of reinforcement materials within an area prepared for a concrete pour can be difficult and time consuming. Frequently, reinforcement materials, such as reinforcement bars, need to be held in place in a particular configuration prior to the concrete being poured. Furthermore, the reinforcement materials frequently need to be located inside of the external surfaces of the poured concrete. After the concrete is poured, the reinforcement materials need to maintain this position suspended within the concrete until the concrete is sufficiently cured to hold the reinforcement materials in place.